Mob Wars
by cubeman
Summary: Long time ago someone named Najmi was one of the humans transported into minecraftia after assembling a large enough army they stormed enderdragons castle and escaped not all the humans escaped the ones that were left lived in the villages the other mobs thought the dragon was weak right now and there kingdoms spiraled into chaos trying to take over each others land
1. The Day that changed my life

CHECK OUT NAJEE'S Yokai Shojo Rakuen

My name is felix im seventeen im about six and a half feet tall and tan with black hair i was riding my bike across town im going home after playing a game of basketballi reach my house and pull up in the drive way my parents cars are still gone that means no ones home i opened my door and greeted by a small dog named max i go to my kitchen and start cooking a hot pocket for a snack then i noticed a black cube on my table i walked up to it and was about to pick it up then tendrils sprouted out of it and dragged me into i tried fighting back but it was useless i grabbed the chair but the force it was pulling me at was to much i let go before something broke the tendrils started choking me and i passed out


	2. New world New past

I Awoke with a start i felt the ground i was just dreaming as soon i look around i know its not a dream there were trees made of blocks and the ground had tiny little block on it too why was it all made of blocks i look at the sun it was a block too and it was going down faster than normal it was already almost night time what happened i got up and walked around it turns dark i moans and slurps and then i see a man in a white lab coat running toward me stops and talks really fast

"take this before she gets what ever you do do not inject this into yourselve or give it to the dragon "

there is a roar of a dragon in the distance he looks ghostly pale and starts running again i yell after him

"hey wait a minute where am i"

but he is already gone i look its a red vial what did he mean dont inject into yourslelfe then a hear fire and another roar i run out of the woods into plain site there was a dragon floating in the air looking for some thing was it that guy that ran away and when has dragons ever existed

"where are you "it roared

i got to get out of here i started to creep away but the dragon spotted me and it saw what i was holding

"you who gave that to you"

"um i found it while walking do you know where i am"

it sounded weird asking a dragon but it even got weirder it got smaller and smaller and the wings disapeard until it was a anime girl a couple inches taller than me she and purple everthing purple eyes nail polish and lip stick she had a black mini skirt with black stocking and black suspender connected and a black coat hugged body it also made her c-cup boobs stick out the weirdest part about it was the beanie and the purple aura

"what do you mean where are you"

"last time i checked on earth there isnt dragons and there are round things on earth"

"how long have you been here"

"for a couple minutes"

she looked suprised

"have you been here before and are sure you dont have a family or something "

"um no my familys on earth i have been here for a couple minutes and why some many questions"

she was thinking

"i have to tell daddy hold my hand "

"why and who is your dad "

"my dad is the enderdragon right now he cant hold any order and im taking you to lone we may have our differnce but she might be best suited to watch your dumbass"

i hold her hand expecting nothing to happen she teleported me right outside a cave i bent down felling very nasuious

"tell lone that andr sent you here and to watch you for a minute while i talk to the ender dragon"

i shrug and she warped away this is already weird

"Hello anybody here " i yelled

as soon as i yelled a pack of wolfs appeared all of them had white coats and many differnt tails one had six tails another had two and then another had four then a anime woman appeared that was naked and also had eight tails what im i in a anime

"who are you "

the woman said i tryed to not notice the lack of clothes she was wearing or getting a erection

"my names felix are you lone"

she nodded

"yes why do you ask"

"um a girl andr told me to tell you to watch me while she talks to the ender dragon"

lone sighs

"you must be her plaything or very inportant for her to send you here"

"wait what do you mean by plaything because im still all new to this "

"how are you all new to this you arent old enough to be born after the ender dragon castle seige you had to have been there "

"what seige i still dont know who the ender dragon is other than the fact he is andrs dad"

"this is why andr brought you here did a black cube send you here"

"yep sprouted a bunch of tendrils and dragged me in"

this was completly and utterly insane i was talking to a naked anime girl that had wolf tails

"this hasnt happened for years Eli"

a wolf guy runs up to lone

"yes princess lone"

"get a pack and go look for more new arrivals"

as the wolf guy eli gets a pack i start asking lone again

"what do you mean new arrival and why hasnt it happened in a while"

"it use to be about a couple years ago humans all turning from the cube but after most of the human escaped people stopped stopped getting teleported into this world"

"are there another humans here"

"yes they proably in village for protection the braver live outside ir underground"

i yawned im already tired i felt my pocket i remeber while talking to andr i put the red vial in my pocket i also wonder how lone dosent freeze to death being naked in a snowy place

"tomorrow can you take to one of this villages"

lone nods

"tomorrow it will be a trip but if andr gets here before we go she can proablly just teleport you"

then i was overcome form tiredness and passed out in the snow

i dont know why or how i passed out i just did then the dreams hit me at full force i was in a room people running past with weapons then i heard a thunderous roar then i turned around and there was a dragon way bigger than andr when she was a dragon a man in a blue shirt and pants he hand a helmet made of steel something like it he had a bow on his back and a blue sword then were others fighting tall things with purple eyes they looked like andrs beanie and andr and a man with a ninja sword they were both fighting off a wave of humans then the dragon let off one last roar as it floated into the sky and slowly dissappeard two portals opened one looked like a plain on earth the other was a not earth version people after people rushed back to earth but andr and the other guy started attacking the portal and people going then andr stopped she looked at someone in the crowd i scaned the crowd to see who it was a guy who had a afro and some type of armor he was looking back he waved then jumped in to the earth portal andr looked hurt and angry with one last powerful shot she broke the portal and flew away i think she was crying the other guy got overpowerd the other slowly walked into the other world


	3. zombies

I woke up that dream what was it about and why was that blue shirt guy the only one fighting the big dragon and who was that guy that waved to andr and why was she sad it was all so confusing i looked around i was proably dragged into the cave i got up and wanderd around until i found my way out it was night and the wolfs were all asleep so it was hard getting out it was freezng outside went up to the top of the cave entrance my legs dangling over the entrance i looked up into the sky the stars looked like blocky stars the moon looked like it just came up

**"who's the nice new treat waiting for something to eat it"**

this voice scared the shit out of me then moans erupted from every where

**"stay there and wait little human your end is neigh"**

"the hell it is im staying alive"

cubed zombies came at me from everywhere

"oh fuck me" i muttered

the first zombie that reached me was thrown off the cave and fell to their deaths they were still coming the next grappled me and i kicked him back into the crowd they kept coming i started punching them but more would replace their tracks i fought on until i was corned i threw some more off the edge then a guy came out he was buff and smelled terriable just like rotting flesh the cube stopped attacking me

**" useless undead cubes of nothing i will finish this myself"**

the guy was a walking tank he packed a punch but he was slow i ran around him avoiding all his hits with ease but if he gets me once im proably dead i dont know where all this courage came i should be sitting in the corner crying but instead im fighting a undead monster with nothing i bet if i punched this guy it would fell like a fly landing on him

***Roar***

he charged at me like a rihno i rolled to the side dumbass ran right into a tree he got back up though

"hey dumbass stop running into trees and hit me "

**"I will rip your heart out and eat it "**

"not a chance my hearts staying my body"

he roared at me again

"come at me bitch"

he started running at me behind me was the edge little closer i side stepped when i thought he was close enough to me and grabbed his back as he stopped as soon as he knew what i was doing but he was almost about to fall off so i let go and kicked him off the edge the cube zombies started to attack me again and the cliff fall proably didnt kill the big guy i ran back down the cliff fighting off the zombies that get close as soon as i got to the bottom i see the guy he's smaller now and not a giant i walk up to him and crouch down

"still gonna eat my heart"

he groans

"this is what is saw im gonna stomp your head in"

i get up and stomp and stomp and stomp with all the anger welled up

"i got teleported to this stupid place and there's you trying to fucking kill me i fucking hate everything"

i stomped on his head for 20 to 30 minutes and it proably made the smallest dent in the guys head

"goddamn"

what is his skull made of then one of hiscube goons with a sword trys to backstab but he's too brain dead and misses so i trip him and stomp his head like a watermelon why the fuck is he's hard as a rock i wave it off i'm going back to the cave as i walk about i hear a warp and i hear a voice behind me

"that was hot"

"what the fact that i almost died or the part where i kicked the guy off"

she warped in front of me and then pushed me down and got on top of me

"both i also talked to my dad he said your just a everyday human but beating the prince"

she leans in and whispers into my ear

"i think your special"

"um...uh thanks i guess"

she punched me in the face

"what the fuck was that for"

she smiled a evil smile and picked me up and threw me into a tree it felt like i broke my back but i wouldnt know how that would feel i got up she hit me into the tree i could taste the blood in my mouth and it was proably coming out of my nose too i was in a daze but was there enough she tried to punch me again but the fist looked like it was in slow motion and i moved my head over she hit the tree and it broke into a tiny block wood she looked midly suprised and put me down

"sorry i was going to beat on you a little but i got carried away thought you were someone else"

she pulls out a bottle of purple liquid and hands it to me

"here drink this it will make you stronger and how did you dodge my fist"

i looked at the bottle heitantly the drank my cuts and bruises healed and i felt strong enough to take a bull

"what do you mean how did i dodge it was slow as crap"

she shook her head

"im pretty sure that was fast as a railcart on red stone rails and their pretty fast"

i shrug

"then i dont know but why beat me up in the first"

she smiles

"i need a tough boyfriend because my dad the ender dragon dosent like the weak and the bottle you drank was ender blood it heals you and makes you stronger and has some other small effects"

"so you want me to be your boyfriend should i be happy or scared"

"both maybe more of scared because im gonna have to beat you up"

"before you beat me up can you teeport me to the nearest village"

"yeah but before that i still don't know name"

"It's Felix so let's go "

i grab her hand and we teleport still leaving me sick i look up and the village was being attacked by a bunch of skeletons both gray and black lead by to anime woman wearing the same clothingone was in a gray vest that stopped her boobs from spilling out and shorts that looked like they werent shorts at all and had a hatlike andrs execpt it was was grey with differnt face same with the other girle except black hair hat vest and shorts but she was tan andr spoke

"well you chose the best time to come"

"who are they"

"the one in gray is skelly or bone bitch is the princess of skeletons and the one in black is the princess of wither skeletons hilda"

they were killing people made of cubes and humans

"do you have a weapon like a sword or something used to fight i could use"

she reaches into her jacket and pulled out a litttle block table with two pieces of block wood and three stone all block form

"here craft a stone sword and go all hero but your proably gonna die so good luck"

"one how do i craft two thanks a lot i feel so much better"

"just think of what you want to make and smash it into hand or at the crafting table smash it with the hammer"

i nod so what does a sword

"craft the wood into sticks then use the three stone and one stick"

well ok i do want she says and then a sword made of rocks this world is creative and anything you think of out of blocks could be made

"well wish me luck and if i die then you predicted the future


	4. Skeletal Dragon

i ran at a set of black skeletons attacking a group in armor i stab one in the back and a gaurd slices the other skeletons head off and charge off to fight other skeletons the two women are dealing the most damage though and there princess still no clue how this place works but they seem like leaders so maybe if i take them out the rest leave i hope lets see i charge the girl with the sword she easly blocked it and pushed me back the grey one shot a arrow at me i dodged the first the second hit me in my left arm pain raced up my arm i clutched my arm as a third arrow was comming at me but was hit by something i wasnt able to see a woman appear next to me she had a bow to and was very good at using it i charge the one in black again pure rage is fueling me how could the just walk into towns a kill inocent people i blcked two of her strikes a lot of her attack come at me in slow motion and there easly blockable i jump over her sword swing and disarm her and she looks suprised as can be the bow girl and bone bitch are going at it still i put my sword up to her neck she laughs

"do you think that will stop me"

i shrug hoping so but then she lunges at me and bites my neck like a vampire but instantly backs up and spits the blood she sucked out i fell over my insides burned and my bones ached and it felt like i was splitting apart i'm i dying whats happening i black out pain over taking me

Andr's pov

i watch him be hero if he dies then who cares he beat rot in his monster form and he broke hilda's sword and the other little hero fighting skelly was a good archer about as good as her then hilda bites felix but instead of taking his power she spits it and felix falls to one knee and it looks like something is happening i teleported a little closer he starts shuddering and then just stops moving i wonder did he die then i hear a cracking noise and giant black skeletal wing sprout out of his back and then claws what is happening to him then the form of a dragon starts forming and when it forms it lets out a roar in its rib cage is felix with bones connected to his hand feet and head then it all came back into him and he falls

Felix Pov

My Vision was gold Hilda was highlighted in black and in the corner of my eye andr was highlighted purple. I felt Power at it's purest form then it all went black again i was crouched down when i came too

"wha... What happened"

i then felt the sharp tip of a rock sword press against my neck i started to feel anger surge though me white boned claws sprouted out from my hand and i swiped at my attacker only to find hilda the bone bitch and andr leaving a cut on hilda though her mid section i left a gash in bone bitch's arm andr slowly walked toward

"Get the Fuck back"

i growled she kept walking and as soon as she got to me she stood there for a moment and wrapped me in a hug

"Don't lie to me if ask you where you came from"

the claws retracted im from earth though where did these powers come from

"what do you mean im from earth"

"i have never seen a person from earth turn into a skeletal dragon

"i dont know that happened"

she shakes her head in the background was little tid bits of light sticking up

"well i got to go so do the skeletons i will see you later"

"ok"

i gave up trying to convice her that i'm from Earth Andr then teleported away and the skeletons rushed away people crowded around me and cheered they picked me up and carried me into town at a little pub i guess its time to hit the town it was a little party with drinks and cake so this is what it feels like to be a hero it didnt last long until i saw the scientist from before in the woods i had to ask about the vial i walked up to him and held out the vial

"what is this"

i caught him off guard

"who are you want do yo..."

he notices the item

"its you so i see the dragon didnt get it"

"what is it"

"follow me back to my lab i will explain everything"

he walks away

"you better"

i mutter before following

Authors notes

sorry for taking so long to post up another chapter i was busy with finals then summer came and its been busy as hell and i have worked on this for my free time so i should be posting chapters every week or so


End file.
